narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara
was a fabrication, that was created to serve Kū and to lead the Akuta in order to fulfil Ōnoki's desire to protect peace within Iwagakure and the shinobi world. Personality Kirara was a well-mannered girl as seen when she greeted Kū with a curtsy. Similar to most of her allies, Kirara had a distinct fascination with the nature of human interaction. She showed a fashionable side, enjoying various accessories to show off her ladylike-side. Even more, she had a special fondness for everything she views as pretty and making things such. As such, she liked to collect all things pretty and had an outspoken content for anything viewed as ugly. Kirara also possessed a very twisted and sadistic personality, as she herself proclaimed that she thoroughly enjoyed seeing two friends battling each other in a deathmatch. Her obsession with humans also led her to want to possess a human doll in order to "play" as much as possible with them, putting them in danger or life-threatening situations simply for the fun of it. She also felt indifferent towards her own teammates, unfazed by Kakō's death, simply deeming him as "weak". However, Kirara remained loyal towards Kū, following his commands and orders without question to the very end. Appearance Kirara was a young girl with pale skin and shoulder-length platinum blonde hair. She had purple makeup on her eyelids. When Kirara opened her eyes, she had grey pupils,Boruto episode 90 which turn into pupilless glowing purple irides when casting genjutsu. Her appearance was visually like a gothic lolita, wearing an elegant black and purple dress with black frills from her hem with a black hat-like ribbon on her head, and long boot-style shinobi sandals. Kirara also carried a matching handbag and a parasol. Like her cohorts, the lower half of her face, arms, and legs were covered with bandages. Abilities Kirara was a very potent genjutsu user, being able to take complete control over her target by making eye-contact with them.Boruto episode 88 Her prowess was held in high regard by her allies, surprised if anyone was able to dispel her illusions. She could also see through the emotional nature behind someone, letting her see if someone is being distrustful or not.Boruto episode 80 Her genjutsu could also control people akin to a puppet. New Era Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc Kirara appeared alongside her allies Sekiei and Kokuyō when they were leading Mitsuki to the Land of Earth. She went ahead on her own after her genjutsu on Yurito was broken. As the group made their way to the Land of Earth, Kirara separated from the group to meet with their leader Kū. Later, after Kū abducted the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kokuyō return seeking help for the weakening Sekiei. She and Kakō joined him to help. Midway, they found Mitsuki approaching them while carrying Sekiei. While Kirara and the others grew suspicious of Mitsuki, Sekiei vouched for Mitsuki, insisting that the young boy truly came of his own free will to learn who he really is. Later, to keep Kurotsuchi's abduction a secret, Kirara placed Kontsuchi under a genjutsu to answer all calls for the Tsuchikage and tell them she was away on a private mission. After Ōnoki, Kū's master, went missing, Kirara was tasked with using her genjutsu on any suspicious villagers to keep things quiet. Before she could start however, her body began breaking down, requiring treatment. Soon afterwards, her faltering was caused her various genjutsu on Iwa officials to fade, forcing Kū to take control of the village publicly. Once succeeding, the artificial humans began growing irritable at Kū's refusal to try a human heart transplant on them, which could likely save their lives, on the grounds that hey did not yet have Ōnoki's permission. They were then tasked with finding Ōnoki. Later, Kirara found the Konoha-nin's hideout, disgusted at the sight of the imperfect Akuta named Akkun, being so passive with the enemy. While Inojin tried to defend his new friend and seal her, Kirara quickly subdued him with her genjutsu. She used him to catch Boruto Uzumaki off-guard and subdued him. With an overwhelming number of Akuta at her command, she decided to take the captured genin back to Kū. When returning to the village, Ōnoki was visibly horrified by the hostile takeover of the village. When approaching Kū, the second-in-command voiced his plan to transplant human hearts into the fabrications to sustain them. The elder however refused on the grounds that it went against the purpose of his goal for saving lives. Deciding that Ōnoki was to sentimental to see the bigger picture, Kū usurped the Third Tsuchikage. Before Kū could move forward with his plan, Shikadai appeared, using a diversion to help his friends escape. As the Ino-Shika-Chō trio decided to face off against Kokuyō, Boruto and Sarada were forced to face Kirara, who voiced her desire to take Sarada's glasses which they would look prettier on her. Quickly, she subdued her foes with genjutsu. Kirara decided to play with Boruto and Sarada like dolls by forcing them to fight each other. She also forced Boruto to shut his eyes when Sarada attempted to use her Sharingan on Boruto to break the genjutsu. Kirara was later informed by an Akuta that the artificial heart was completed. Not wanting to miss it, she made Boruto and Sarada stop holding back before leaving. After Kirara arrived with Mitsuki and Sekiei, she stared at the completed artificial heart with amazement and couldn't wait to have her own heart. When Boruto and Sarada arrived to stop Mitsuki from giving Kū the heart, she was surprised to see the two escaped from her genjutsu. Kirara later witnessed Mistuki's betrayal after he gave Kū his heart, revealed to be disguised snakes. As Kū retreated to treat his wounds and decaying body, Kirara faced off against Sarada and Boruto once again, determined to kill them for ruining her chance of stabilising her body. She commanded a massive Akuta to attack Boruto and Sarada, and laughed at how her opponents were seemingly no match for her Akuta. However, as a result, Kirara was distracted as Sarada approached her from behind. Both used genjutsu, but Sarada's prevailed, distracting Kirara long enough for Sarada to land a debilitating Lightning Ball attack on her. She commanded the giant Akuta to save her, but it was defeated by Boruto and Garaga, with a piece of its chunks having fallen off and crushed Kirara. Trivia * means "mica". References pt-br:Kirara